


The word you're looking for is consort

by katherynefromphilly



Series: We Begin Again [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No words, Only makes sense if you've read the We Begin Again Verse, Story told in text message images, Texting, just a bit of silliness for everyone who asked about Heath Danyl and Eleanor, just pictures with words in them, spoilers for Our Destinies Our Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly
Summary: If you've read "And Like The Cycle of the Year We Begin Again", and its sequel "Our Destinies Our Own", you'll enjoy this little text exchange, in which Merlin and Arthur share the news of their engagement with their friends in Avalon...... with some unexpected -- and humorous -- consequences.Well.  Perhaps not so humorous for Heath.  But that's what you get, when you mock a sorcerer.  :)





	The word you're looking for is consort

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff. I giggled myself silly making it. I hope you did the same reading it.

_Note: Author is not responsible for Bohemian Rhapsody getting stuck in your head. That's the wonderful Freddie Mercury's fault, bless his soul._


End file.
